Not Your Average Fairy Tale
by Natasia08
Summary: Finn was suppose to be her Prince Charming, the person she's suppose to be with. But when Finn returns to Quinn, what will Rachel do? Try to win him back or move on? Or will Puck prove to be exactly what she needs. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:** _The Tale is Set_

As a girl grows up, she is surrounded constantly by images of princesses, princes and happily ever afters. Rachel truly blames Disney for this outright subliminal messaging and for the fact that she's constantly misconstrues fantasy for reality. Was it really wrong for her to want her Prince Charming to here? Now? Was it really wrong for her to have hoped that Finn Hudson to be that very Prince? He was perfect in her eyes. He was the Leading male in the Glee club - though that little fact had been altered now since Sam finally joined the club and was taking most of Finn's solos - and even though he wasn't the school Quarterback anymore, he was still the Quarterback to her. But most importantly, he was a nice guy. He had been nice to her. When he smiled at her, he made her feel special. And Rachel Berry was the kind of person who had to feel special. She thought things had been going well, they had been dating for months what else was she going to think? But obviously, Finn hadn't felt the same when he was walking down the halls of McKinley high along side Quinn, their hands intertwined.

All he had to say to her was, "It's just not working anymore, Rachel. We want different things".

They wanted different things? Rachel had questioned over and over in her head, rather a rather bitter fashion. She knew it was because along with their time spent practicing for Glee, she had brought College applications. The discussion of their future must have gotten to the tall young man. Honestly, she wanted him to consider his potential. That he wasn't a Lima Loser like the rest of his friends. That he had the means to do anything he wanted. But she was putting too much 'pressure' on him and that she was 'expecting' too much.

Her brown eyes watched as the newly rekindled Golden couple turned down the next hallway, her gazing moving away from the spot where they had disappeared from to see the familiar Mohawk among the crowd of students. The frown that was already present on her delicate features deepened when she saw the rather pissed off look darken on Noah's face. Only then she remembered she wasn't alone in the broken heart boat. It was obvious that Quinn had been skirting around the possibility of dating Noah Puckerman for awhile now. It was also obvious that Quinn enjoyed teasing the boy and giving him soft hope. But it was evident that instead of giving in to what Noah wanted, the Cheerio Captain went back to old habits and an old boyfriend.

Rachel turned and carefully closed her locker and placed her bag on her shoulder. She made her way down the hall, dodging other students who didn't take the same care for her. "Noah?" She questioned as soon as she finally reached him.

He ignored her, of course, and kept walking but this time towards the exit.

"Noah!" She sighed rather loudly as she quickened her pace, the soles of her black leather flats clicking softly against the hard tile of the school's floors. She took a hold of his arm only to have him shrug her off. "Where are you going?"

Her question went unanswered as he made his way closer to the door. "You can't leave school; we have two more periods and Glee practice!" Rachel frowned as she positioned herself in front of him to block his way.

"I don't give a flippin' fuck," He finally growled down at her and tried to move around her but she only just side stepped back in front of him.

"We're in the same situation, Noah," She added. The feeling of defeat was growing more heavy on her shoulders, "I know we're not friends, you made that perfectly clear, but it doesn't mean we cant help each-" She started to explain before a round fro of curly red hair appeared in her vision, she groaned.

"So Rachel, can you give a statement on being new single, on Finn and Quinn's reconciliation?" Jacob Ben Israel declared as he shoved a microphone in her face.

Her lower lip quivered in slightly shock as she looked to Jacob and to the camera that was glaring in her face. For the first time in her life, she wanted to hide away from the wretched machine or make it stop recording her discomfort and embarrassment. But before she could respond, or even think of a response, she watched as Ben's mic was jerked out of his hand and slammed into the wall, it breaking into pieces, "There's your statement." Puck snapped as he took a hold of her arm and started to lead her towards the door.

"Puck, where are you… We can't leave" Rachel said in surprise.

"Berry, you want to help?" Puck looked back at her, making his way through the Parking Lot. "Shut up for once and get in."

Rachel stared at the open door of his truck, slightly irritated that he had told her to be quiet in a rather rude way, but after a little while of thinking of how she didn't want to see either Finn or Quinn in Glee Practice, she lifted herself up and got into the passenger seat. She smooth out her pleated skirt as Puck started up the vehicle and she felt knots form in her stomach. She had never skipped school before, so she had no idea what to expect. Didn't they call home to report a student having an unexcused absence? Her fathers were home… they would be so upset if they received a call of that nature.

"This wasn't a good idea, take me back." She blurted out as they rolled down the main street of Lima.

"Chill" Puck replied. "If anything happens you can say I kidnapped you. They'd believe that."

She turned to look at him, "You don't honestly believe that…"

"So? Everyone else does."

"I don't believe that. Everyone can change the perception of themselves."

"Have you?"

The question came at her unexpectedly and her mouth fell open as she struggled to find the appropriate answer.

"Exactly."

She glared, "I've never wanted to change people's perception of me. I am who I am. People just have to deal with it. I've never wanted to change."

"So why do I have too?"

"Well, I didn't mean you had to change yourself," She sighed. "Just how they view you. You're not all bad."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've watched you. Talked to you. Listened to you. I know you're more than the bad boy image you portray." She explained.

Puck seemed to have been silence by what she had said which led to them sitting in a quiet atmosphere, which was good for Rachel. It helped her think about what was happening. This morning she would have never guessed that she would be riding in Noah's truck and almost willingly. In her fairy tale, most days Puck was the villain. The Dark Knight who slung his mighty slushie that collided against her like a sword against stone. But she had to give him a small amount of credit, the slushie target practice on her had stopped on his part when he joined the Glee club. Though, he hadn't stopped his goonish jock friends from slushing her either. Her brown eyes glanced back at him while he sat beside her. He had this cool disposition, a total screw the world sort of attitude, and yet she knew there was so much more to him than that.

The truck came to a stop, a mile or two outside of town, at the outskirts lake. Rachel watched, confused, as Puck got out of the truck and slammed the door, leaving her behind. Through the windshield, Rachel eyed him as he made his way across the bit of grass only to plop down on a swing attached to the parks play set. Her brow furrowed for a moment before she pushed open her door and jumped out of the truck.

Puck glanced at her as she sat down on the swing beside his own and raised a brow as she started to sway back and forth, her legs kicking back and forth. "Why did you bring me here, Noah?" She finally asked.

"Was going to come here anyway," Puck grumbled. "You just need to get out of there, same as me."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, why did you come here?"

He shrugged.

"That's not an answer."

"Fuck, Berry," He snapped. "I don't know. I just came here for the peace and quiet, but guess that's not going to happen."

Rachel flushed softly and looked away, slightly hurt by his words. And she was only trying to help. Everyone seemed to get mad at her whenever she tried to do that. She was pushy, yes, but she had her reasons. Everyone needs to be pushed at some point in their lives. She did it to get them motivated to push themselves. Especially Finn. She gave a soft huff and stood up. She stormed towards the lake's edge. "Awe, shit, Berry. Don't get pissy at me." She heard Puck called. She turned to glare at him before looking back at the water. "Come on, I wasn't… talking about you."

"Yes you were."

"You do talk a lot."

"Yes, I realize that I do," Rachel said as she turned to see him standing behind her. "But I was just asking a question."

Puck tucked his hands into his jeans' front pockets and sighed, "Look I'm mad at Quinn and Finn, not you. Just feel like some used rag that no one wants anymore."

"No, that's me," Rachel said bitterly. "You can have any girl… pretty sure you have been with every girl on some level. Whereas, I am at the bottom of the social ladder, whose only possibilities of guys are those in my same social standing. And even those guys don't want me. Finn… yes, he loved me, but that faded…"

"Finn's an idiot."

She frowned and looked away, "He has the girlfriend he wants now."

"Yeah," Puck shook his head. "Think we need to stop fooling ourselves. We're just bumps in the road to their perfect little lives."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Glee - wish I did - just love the show and the storylines. This is just for my entertainment, and the entertainment of whoever reads this. I'm a puckleberry fan and have been wanting to write a fic for awhile. Feedback is always welcomed.

**A/N:** I like to say, that I'm basing this probably a week before regional's. I started writing this after the Season 2 premiere, Auditions. And anything that the show has in the season won't be applied to this world - or I will add it in later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:** _On My Way_

Noah's words hung on her mind, even long after he had dropped her off at home - her absence in her last two classes and Glee club went unnoticed. Normally, she would be upset about Glee members not noticing, but she had other things to worry about. Especially when she spent her night laying in a restless sleep, Puck's voice repeating over and over in her head.

'_We need to stop fooling ourselves. We're just bumps in the road to their perfect little lives_'

It stung, especially when apart of her knew it was true. No, all of her knew he was right but only a small part wanted to admit it. It wasn't fair. What did she do wrong? Wasn't she a good girlfriend? Why couldn't Finn just see that she loved him and wanted nothing more than the best for Finn, unlike Quinn who had proven time and time again how selfish she truly was. She let out a groan of frustration as she rolled over on her bed to stare at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was ten o'clock on Saturday morning and normally, she was up much earlier than that. But today, she didn't feel like getting out of bed and meeting the day head on. Sleeping Beauty could spend days in bed waiting for her Prince, so can Rachel Berry.

But her her 'Defying Gravity' ring tone went off on her nightstand and she moaned before she rolled onto her other side and threw her covers over her head. But when her phone went off for a second time, she couldn't ignore it any longer, and she reached over and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Diva," She heard Kurt's voice say through the receiver. "Get up and let us in, it's freezing and we're going shopping."

"Shopping?" Rachel sat up, her hair falling over her eyes. "What for? Did I forget we were suppose to go shopping?" She questioned as she nervously chewed on her thumb nail - which she knew was a horrible habit but she now realized that missing Glee practice might have led her to miss announcement for a get together.

"For clothes, what else?" Kurt sighed in his rather annoyed tone. "And no, this was a last minute decision that Mercedes and I made."

"And you're inviting me?"

"Yes, don't sound so surprised. We know you had a bad day yesterday and with Regional's coming up, we can't afford to lose you right now."

Rachel paused for a moment, now knowing that were only doing this to make sure they didn't lose the competition - again - but really, beggars couldn't be chooser and she needed friends right now. "Fine. I need to get dress, if you don't mind waiting."

"Yeah, let us in, its freezing."

Rachel nodded, not even caring that he couldn't see her do it, and hung up the phone as she slipped out of her bed and made her way towards the door. When she opened it, before her was the always glamorous Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. Rachel eyed Kurt's well tailored coat that she knew must have cost a fortune and Mercedes' brightly colored tunic. Their gaze in return was less than kind. "Is that what you wear to bed?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel looked down at her pink pajama set and frowned. She had thought that the bunnies were adorable and she wasn't exactly expecting company. She lifted her chin, "I will be ready soon. I'll try to wear something appropriate. Can you please keep your comments to yourself, because I'm not in the right mindset to deal with it now. This is suppose to be fun for me, right? So you guys don't lose Regional's." She managed to say in an even tone as she opened the door wider.

The pair of Diva's looked at each other for a moment before they entered the Berry Household. Rachel closed the door and made her way back to her bathroom. It took less time she had expected to get ready. After the shower, she just slipped into a simple skirt and plain sweater before she reached for her coat and went back down stairs. "Ready?"

Kurt and Mercedes turned back towards her, their gazes were more approving and they nodded. "Let's go, Pretty momma." Mercedes smiled as she used the name that Rachel only heard the girl use once before when addressing to her. Rachel wasn't sure what to make of it. Mercedes linked arms with Rachels.

The trio slipped into Kurt's car, which was returned to him by his father at the start of the year, and they made their way to the only mall in town. Lima Shopping Center wasn't much but it was all they had. Once they were out of the car, Kurt and Mercedes walked on either side of Rachel. "Now, Rachel, how much control are you willing to let us have?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked over at the young man. "The last time I allowed you to have control, I was humiliated in front of Finn."

"But you looked amazing"

"Look," Mercedes interrupted. "I'll make sure that Kurt doesn't go overboard and stick with something that's more you"

Rachel turned her gaze at Mercedes skeptically before she nodded slowly, "Okay…"

—

Rachel stared at her reflection as she eyed the new clothes Kurt had convinced her to buy, one of the many sets, and tilted her head to the side. The skinny jeans hugged her legs nicely, while the white graphic tank top hung loosely and surprisingly, showed off her curves quite well. Her hands tugged on the Navy military style blazer and then tilted her head to the other side. A soft smile crossed her expression, she looked nice. After some scrutiny, she finally decided that she liked how she looked. "Rachel," Henry, one of her fathers, the taller one, said as he peeked his head into her bedroom. "Noah Puckerman is here to take you to Mr. Schuester's house."

"Okay, thank you, Daddy." She smiled as she turned to grab her bag. When Noah asked if she wanted a ride earlier that day, she was certainly surprised. But he explained that his mother put him up to it after hearing about the little gathering from her father.

With one more glance at her reflection, she gave herself a nod of approval and then made her way out to meet Noah. She descended the staircase carefully, she really didn't need to trip in front of Puck. She had been through enough embarrassment. But when she saw the boy, the very boy who had bullied and teased for years, but she saw something different in his eyes. Something she didn't recognize. His golden gaze roamed up and own her body slowly which brought a faint hint of red to her soft cheeks. "Have her home at an appropriate hour." Charles, her other father, stated firmly. Though Rachel doubted that tough image her father was trying to portray had any affect on Puck. Seeing as her father was almost half Noah's size and didn't have nearly as muscle mass as Noah did.

"I will, sir" Puck replied with a swift nod.

Rachel brow rose but decided not to say anything as she kissed both her fathers on the cheek. "I'll see you when I get back."

She wrapped her arms around herself as she followed Puck outside to his truck. They walked in silence, they hadn't really talked since the incident at the lake. Though, she didn't expect them to talk since they weren't exactly buddies before. But now, she really had no idea what to do. She stepped into the passenger seat and gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, you really didn't have to do this." She said before she carefully clicked the seat belt in.

"Didn't exactly have a choice." He laughed as he started up his truck. "This for Finn?" She looked at him in slight confusion which in turn made him laugh more. "The clothes Berry."

She looked down for a moment, "Are they okay?" Her voice was filled with uncertainty when she turned back to him. "Do you think it would work? Finn always said he liked how I dressed."

"Yeah, yeah. They're fine. Different but fine." He quickly answered. His shoulder shrugged, "Look, I wouldn't put much stock in trying to get Finn back. Him and Quinn are always gonna go back to each other. They're just those people who are fine with the picket fence and a family in this town. Nothing's gonna change that."

Rachel frowned and leaned back in her seat, her head bobbing up and down in a nod of agreement. Her forehead pressed against the window as she tried to not think about the whole situation. But she just couldn't and it was going to get harder when she got to Schue's home. Her and Puck stepped into the small apartment and was greeted by the rest of the New Directions members. Kurt and Mercedes smiled, glad that Rachel had followed their request to wear her new clothes, while the others just stared in confused amusement and she guessed that was okay. Sadly her focus was on Finn and where he sat on the couch next to Quinn. Her stomach churned at the sight of Quinn's perfect blonde head was resting against Finn's shoulder and she couldn't help but to think resentfully that was her shoulder that Quinn took from her. And she was about to run back right out the apartment when Puck's hand rested against her lower back and he led her further into the living room. She turned and gave him a thankful look before she took a seat on the opposite couch of Finn and crossed one leg over the other. A small laugh when Noah sat down next to her and her side of the couch raised against his weight.

"Well I think everyone is here now, we can decide on our song choices." Will Schuester declared as he faced everyone with a stack of pizza boxes in his hands. "We have ten songs to choose from and we only need three for Regional's."

"Empire State of Mind is a must." Artie chimed in from his corner and the others nodded in agreement.

Rachel didn't pay much attention after that, her focus was more on her breathing and keeping tears from forming in her eyes. She looked over at Finn and Quinn and felt her lower lip tremble. In fairy tales, they never tell you about the heartache. They never tell you the part of story where you get it wrong and Rachel wished they had.

**DISCLAIMER:** i don't own Glee, this is just for fun. Everything involving Glee and its characters truly belong to Ryan Murphy and not me.

**A/N:** again, this was written after the first episode of the second season aired and any episode that after that won't imply to this story, or will be used/reference too later on.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: _The Breath Before the Storm_

Rachel was proud to say that she made it through a full school day without crying. It helped that there was no slushie bombardment from any of the jocks and fortunately, she rarely saw Finn and Quinn during the course of the day. She didn't have experience sick feeling she got in stomach at the sight of their perfect little world. And some of the other Glee clubbers have had been good distractions. Even, she and Mercedes had solos together and they spent much of their time harmonizing their voices and getting the song just right. Rachel pushed for longer practices after school and luckily, Mercedes didn't argue. They both knew that Regional's were to be a required win for New Directions. If they didn't place at all this year, again, Principle Figgins would not have the club return the following year. If they wanted Glee club to stick around, they need to win. And Rachel was going to do anything to make sure of it. She was tired of things not going her way. It wasn't a bad thing to want to be number one for once.

The determined little brunette stepped out of the main door of McKinley High and shivered at the sudden gust of wind. She really hated walking home - after having spent months getting a ride from Finn - but she knew she had to get use to it. The exercise was good for her.

She made her way off campus and down the main street, the noise of laughter and friends talking to one another slowly started to diminished the further she got away from the school. A part of her wished that she was among them, giggling at a joke or sharing a secret with a best friend. But rising stars don't get that in high school. They're deemed different and in high school, being different was frowned on. All Rachel knew, now, was that she was going to get far away from this Lima and make a name for herself. A name where everyone will remember. And everyone who was ever mean or awful or cruel to her will regret their actions they did towards her.

"Rachel," a voice said. It had a perfectly deep baritone hum to it and her heart stopped for a moment as she heard it. It was a voice she would remember clearly for the rest of her life and it was the voice that left her frozen in the spot where she stood.

Her gaze lifted to meet the familiar green gaze and her books instantly dropped out of her hands. "Jesse?" She questioned in disbelief as she stared the cocky smirk that only belonged to one Jesse St. James. "What-What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in UCLA, becoming a star. Not here." She blurted out as she took a cautionary step back.

"I'm here to help Vocal Adrenaline with their Regional set list. Their new coach thought it was a good idea since I have several National titles on my belt. I have plenty of advice to give them." Jesse explained as his smirk grew.

"New coach?" Rachel frowned, "What happened to Shelby?"

"Maternity leave. She adopted a baby girl the day we won Regionals."

"She did?"

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now. I came to see you."

"Why?" Rachel asked in a rather harsh tone.

"Because I missed you," Jesse started as he made an attempt to step towards her but Rachel was pulled back only to have Noah step in front of her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Puck muttered in a dark tone as he loomed over the former Vocal Adrenaline bad boy. But honestly, if there was a badass competition between the two boys in front of her, she knew Puck would win with a single punch. "Haven't you done enough? Or are you trying to mess with her again just before the competition so your precious club can win again?"

Jesse glared, "Like I said, I'm here to see Rachel and not be harassed by a guy who is probably going to end up in jail after he graduates. IF you graduate."

Rachel watched as Noah's back stiffened and he reached out and grabbed Jesse by the collar of his leather jacket. "Rachel has nothing to say to you. She's over your scrawny, egg crackin', little ass and doesn't need to have you see her." And with a hard shove, Noah threw Jesse to the ground.

Jesse bristled and stood back up, straightening out his coat. "I don't recall Rachel saying she didn't want to see me."

"I don't want to see you," Rachel spoke up as she placed her hand on Noah's arm to hold him back from doing anything more to Jesse. They needed Puck for Regionals and not in trouble for fighting. "I've moved on a long time ago Jesse. You're a little too late, and I honestly don't want to hear anything you have to say right now."

Jesse took a step towards her only to have Puck place his hand out to block him. "You heard her, she's doesn't want to see you." Puck said with a smirk and to add salt to Jesse's very public wound, he wrapped around his arm around Rachel's shoulder. "She's moved on and you should be moving out of my sight."

Jesse glared at Noah before he looked to Rachel. His eyes searched her face but she lifted her chin in response, giving him nothing but a steely disposition. She was heartbroken, but not enough to let Jesse back in her life. Not without an apology and right now it didn't look like he was going to give it, so she really could care less about him right now. Especially with his track record, she couldn't afford to take a chance. Not with her being emotionally… unstable. She slowly let out a breath as she watched him back away and made his way back the way he had came. Noah's grip around her shoulder's loosened until eventually he dropped his arm back to his side. A small frown formed as her body grew slightly colder, it missing the warmth that Noah had on her. Slowly, she turned her gaze upward, "Thank you, you really didn't have to do that."

"Yeah well, you've been taking a lot of crap lately," Puck shrugged. "Saw that douche walking towards you and I didn't want a repeat of last year."

Rachel nodded; she knew too well what had happened last year. She had felt it. Never will she be able to look a chicken in the eye again not without fearing that the bird would chase after her for being the reason why so many baby chicks had to die. She still had nightmares every now and then.

"Do you need a ride, Berry?" Noah asked after a moment of silence fell between them. "Less likely to run into him again."

Rachel eyed him for a moment before she nodded slowly, "That would be nice."

It didn't take long until Rachel found herself in her kitchen scrounging around for snacks she could give Noah out of thanks. She bounced around the room in an excited fashion as she grabbed a couple apples and the rice crackers that her fathers' kept in the pantry. It really wasn't much, she thought, as she carefully sliced the apples with her chef knife. Ordering pizza would be her best bet, especially when she was feeding a rather tall, large football player. So she picked up her phone, the local pizzeria on speed dial, and ordered a pepperoni pizza for him and vegetarian for her. With a sigh, she hung up the phone and made her way out to him with a tray of fruit and crackers in one hand.

"This isn't that much, but I ordered pizza if you're willing to wait a little while." She declared cheerfully as she entered her family room where Puck was waiting. Puck sat on her couch with his guitar in his hands, strumming a simple tune, and the sight of it made her smile grow. She carefully set the tray before him and sat down in the chair beside him.

"Uh, thanks Berry. Really didn't have to worry about food." Puck laughed softly.

She shook her head, "It's the least I could do, and you've my hero this past week."

Puck's brow rose and Rachel giggled softly.

"First with Ben-"

"Jew fro is annoying as fuck. Needs to put in his place sometimes." Puck quickly said.

"Then with Jesse-"

"Douche bag needs to get his ass kick."

"But still-"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well," Rachel stood up and smoothed out her blue high waist skirt. "Since you've brought your guitar, care to practice?"

"We already went through Glee practice today," Puck groaned. "If I sing Empire State of Mind again, I'm gonna shoot myself."

Rachel pressed her lips together as she crossed her arms over sweater covered chest. "Fine, how about a different song that is not a part of our set list?" She questioned.

He looked up at her for a moment before he shook his head, "Sure why not Berry. It's what you do for fun. I shouldn't have expected anything but this."

She rolled her eyes at his teasing before she dug around in her bag for the music sheets that she had been carrying around with her for days, waiting for the right opportunity to show Mr. Schuester as a possible song for their Nationals set list. They may have not won Regionals - yet - but they will and they need all the time to practice instead of deciding songs to sing. She turned back to him and handed him the music. He eyed it for a moment before he set it out in front of him and started to play the melody, trying to get a feel for the song while Rachel closed her eyes and waited for her cue.

((_Rachel_, Puck, _both_))

"_Little change of the heart, little light in the dark_  
_Little hope that you just might find your way up out of here_  
_'Cause you've been hiding for days, wasted and wasting away_  
_But I got a little hope, today you'll face your fears_

_Yeah, I know it's not easy_  
_I know that it's hard, follow the lights to the city_"

Soon Puck's voice's joined in and it seemed almost effortlessly that he managed to harmonized with her voice well. His voice always managed to bring a smile to her face. Where Puck had natural talent, Finn had to practice to get. She always tended to forget that when she was so distracted by Finn. She now wondered if she had given Puck a chance when they were actually dating, would everything that was bad that had happened wouldn't have happened.

"_Get up and go, take a chance and be strong_  
_Or you could spend your whole life holding on_  
_Don't look back, just go, take a breath, move along_  
_Or you could spend your whole life holding on_  
_You could spend your whole life holding on_"

She stopped singing and allowed Puck to take over. Her brown eyes fluttered open to watch as Puck's finger glide and strum the guitar. She watched as his full and rather kissable mouth kept the song going. Carefully, she sat down next to him and patted her hand against her leg to the beat of the song.

"Believe the tunnel can end, believe your body can mend  
Yeah, I know you can make it through 'cause I believe in you  
So let's go put up a fight, let's go make everything alright  
Go on and take a shot, go give it all you got

Oh, yeah, I know it's not easy  
I know that it's hard, no, it's not always pretty"

"_**Get up and go, take a chance and be strong**_  
_**Or you could spend your whole life holding on**_  
_**Don't look back, just go, take a breath, move along**_  
_**Or you could spend your whole life holding on**_  
_**You could spend your whole life holding on**_"

This time it was her turn to take the solo, and she took a breath before she sang out,

"_Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring_  
_Are you sitting down? I need to tell you something_  
_Enough is enough, you can stop waiting to breathe_  
_And don't wait up for me_

_Get up and go, take a chance and be strong_  
_You could spend your whole life…" _

"… _**holding on**_  
_**And don't look back, just go, take a breath, move along**_  
_**You could spend your whole life holding on**_

_**Get up and go, take a chance and be strong**_  
_**Or you could spend your whole life holding on**_  
_**But don't look back, just go, take a breath, move along**_  
_**Or you could spend your whole life holding on**_  
_**You could spend your whole life holding on**_

_**Don't spend your whole life holding on, yeah**_"

Their voices rang out with the ending note perfectly and Rachel felt goose bump forming on her arms and legs as she looked back at Puck's smiling face. "Not bad Berry." He remarked smugly as he reached over to mess with her hair a little.

She scoffed and in response, sent one of the pillows that resided on the couch towards the back of his Mohawk covered head. He stared at her in disbelief and Rachel found herself shrinking under his hard gaze. "No pillow throwing while the guitar is in my hands." He said firmly as he got up and placed his guitar safely on the chair away from her.

"I didn't throw anything," Rachel countered. "I simply smacked you with a pillow." And with that she picked up another pillow and tossed it at his head. "Now that's throwing."

Puck whirled around quickly, with the pillow she had thrown in his hands, and looked her over for a moment. She gulped and before she knew it, he strode towards her and pinned her against the couch as his fingers dance along her body until he found that particular spot. Her tickle spot. She squealed out in laughter and wiggled and writhed beneath him as she struggled to escape. "This is NOT FAIR!" She yelled as she did her best to stop him.

He laughed down at her as he body pressed more firmly against her, "Fairness went out the window when you threw the pillow."

Her breath rushed to her chest as she found herself panting from the exhilaration and the feeling of anticipation that was building in the pit of her stomach. Her gaze moved up to look at him but only fell on his mouth which was currently dangerously close to her own. "I was only trying to show you the difference between smacking and throwing."

"Well then I was showing you what happens when you do either." Puck smirked. His finger slowly trailed down her sides as his tickling antics came to a stop.

Her body instantly respond to his touch and all Rachel could say was that her actions were in the moment and that she shouldn't be hold accountable for what had happened - not that she would, both her and Puck were both free an available. But soon Rachel found her mouth pressed against his own as they fought with and against each other dominance. Rachel had almost forgotten how good of a kisser Noah was. It seemed he knew exactly what she wanted without her having to saying anything. His tongue sought entrance which she gave willingly as his fingers made their way through her hair.

But they broke apart when the door bell rang, both breathing at a rapid rate. Rachel's hand went to her mouth as she felt her slightly bruised and puckered lips.

What had just happened?

A/N: Kay ending it there. I want to think those who have been reviewing. It really means a lot. Keep the reviews coming; they're like a drug for me!

DISCLAIMER: Glee belongs to Ryan and the other producers, not me.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR:** _In Over Your Head_

Rachel walked through the halls of McKinley in a daze, her mind only on one thing: Noah Puckerman's mouth. Specifically, against her own. She had now joined the rest of the girl population of the high school. Yes, she had kissed him before but when it had happened, she was so focused on Finn, it really didn't register with her. Now she saw that Finn had nothing on the school's bad boy, and certainly lacked the experience. She couldn't concentrate on any of her classes. Not with her thoughts drifting to what had happened the night before. Only one kiss was shared that night since they were interrupted by the fact the pizza had arrived and neither Puck or Rachel stepped anywhere near each other after that. How was she suppose to face him now? But the better question was, why did it happen?

She knew the basics. She was lonely and heartbroken, but what was Puck? As far as she knew, he could have just kissed her so he could get some action. That thought made her heart fall - wait… no it didn't fall. She was just disappointed in him and that he went back to the same old patterns.

Carefully, she closed her locker and made her way into the choir room. Her gaze washed over the racks of clothes and Quinn's mother moving around as she helped a couple of the Glee members fit into their competition outfits. Rachel stared at the clothes with a soft smile, "They are wonderful, Ms. Fabray." She said sweetly as she made her way further in the room.

Ms. Fabray returned her smile and picked up a hanger off the rack and handed it over to Rachel. "This is yours I believe. Just come find me if it needs any mending."Rachel nodded and carefully held the dress close to her. But as she pushed open the Girls' bathroom door, Quinn was walking out with her dress on. Their gaze met and they stood there for moment in silence staring at each other. Rachel shook her head and stepped around the blond cheerleader to walk into the bathroom.

"Rachel wait."

Rachel paused and slowly glanced over her shoulder to see Quinn stand there uneasily.

"Look," Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry for how everything turned out. I know that won't make up for it but I really didn't mean to hurt you."

Rachel turned and stared, "You steal my boyfriend and you didn't mean to hurt me."

"That wasn't my intention," Quinn quickly replied. I know our roles are reverse this year and I understand now that I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. After being in your shoes for awhile, I know I should have told Finn to handle everything a bit better. I… I am sorry."

"And you think I should forgive you?"

"No, but I know that first step to being a better person is apologizing for your actions," Quinn added. "I'm still learning. And with Santana and Brittany completely against me, I realized what its like to not have any true friends."

"Santana can never be anyone's true friend," Rachel shook her head, "Except for Brittany."

Quinn gave a small laugh, "Do you see her in Glee practice? She's after Finn far more now."

"She's a bit obnoxious."

"To say the least."

Rachel smiled, a real genuine Rachel Berry smile, and nodded, "Well, I better go and try this on before your mom has to go."

Quinn nodded and gracefully turned to make her way back to the choir room. Rachel slipped into the bathroom and the dress, zipping it up with ease. She stared at her reflection and tilted her head to the side as she examined things she saw. She frowned and sighed, knowing that she couldn't change what she saw in the mirror. Not without plastic surgery and Rachel Berry wasn't going to go plastic. That was saved for she was in her fifties and was about to win her second Oscar.

She returned to the choir room to see the rest of the club members had finally arrived. She made sure that she didn't directly look at Noah but did what she could to make sure he stayed in her eye sight. After the night before, she didn't know what to do or say around him. She wanted to wait to see what he did before she made any conclusions or assumptions. There was no way she was going to make herself look the fool. Again. "Why don't you look pretty," Ms. Fabray declared as she started to fiddle with the dress straps. "Might have to tighten it a little bit. Does it feel a little loose?"

"A little," Rachel shifted as she felt a soft blush form.

"Let me know if I prick you," Mrs. Fabray said as she pulled out a nodded as her eyes drifted around the room. The other members looked excited as they modeled their clothes to one another. She smiled because it seemed everyone had more confidence than the year before. They were even more of a team and Vocal Adrenaline had nothing over them this year. Her brown eyes fell on Noah, he was looking back at her with a soft smirk. She returned it with a smile of her before she turned to thank Mrs. Fabray.

She changed back into the clothes she wore that day and place her bag on her shoulder. "Berry." She turned to see Noah walking her way.

"Yes, Noah?"

"Let's grab a bite to eat. I'm starving."

Rachel looked up at him in surprise, "You want to go with me?"

"Yeah," He laughed. "It's why I asked."

"It was more of a statement than a question."

"Berry, yes or no"

"Yes, I would like that."

"Good, I was gonna drag you along anyway," Puck smirked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You looked good in that dress."

Rachel flushed at the unexpected compliment, unable to meet his gaze for a moment. Because honestly, she was confused. She had felt herself prickle with excitement, confidence and anxiousness. She had felt this before, when Puck had chosen Glee over football, that last year. But she never took the time to examine it. They had, well she had, broken up before she'd even thought about it.

Their break up was something she hadn't paid much attention too. She had decided that they were only fooling themselves by making a relationship with one another. They liked other people and it was pointless to pretend that they were interested in each other. But if Rachel had stuck it out and got to know Noah more, maybe she would have come to like him or even care about him. Maybe she wouldn't be as heartbroken as she was. Jesse wouldn't have entered her life the way he did. Everything would be different.

"You're silent," Puck declared as they sat across from each other at Deena's diner. "Its creepy. Usually, you're babbling a mile a minute."

Rachel gave a small and slightly awkward laugh, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"Do I want to know what you're thinking about?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because," Puck sighed. "Berry, I wanted to eat."

"But you could have brought any other girl. I annoy you. We're not friends." Rachel looked at her hands.

"Think we should stop with this not friends shit, obviously we can and are friends." Puck shrugged and took a sip of his root beer.

"Do you usually kiss your friends?"

"You kissed me."

Rachel scoffed, "I did not!"

"Uh, yeah you did."

"I did not!"

"Did too," Puck smirked. "Admit it Berry, you kissed me"

Rachel glared, "I cannot and will not admit something that is completely false."

"Then how did we end up making out on your couch?"

"I don't know!" Rachel sighed. "It just happened."

"You wanted too," Noah said smugly. "Don't blame you, I'm a stud."

Rachel rolled her eyes and slowly sipped her soda, "Your confidence astounds me."

"Your use of SAT word astound me."

Rachel shook her head, "Just because I like to extend my vocabulary doesn't mean I am using SAT words."

He smirked, "Do you spend your nights reading the dictionary then?"

"Actually no I do not," Rachel looked to see him raise a brow at her. "I have a rather rigorous myspace schedule that I must constantly keep up with."

She wasn't surprised when he snorted into his drink as he started to laugh and she really didn't care. If you wanted to be the best, you must always try to expand your talents and myspace helped with that. She didn't need to explain that, not him.

"Berry, you really need to get out more."

"I get out!"

"Since the break up?" Puck questioned and she flinched. "Probably why you're wound up so tightly. You don't have fun. Good old fashion juvenile fun. And yes, I said juvenile."

"I have fun," She replied defensively as she looked away from him. "I just don't have to torch a place to do so."

"Well neither do I," He said with a smirk. "Enlighten me, what does Rachel Berry do for fun?"

Slowly she turned to look back at him and pursed her lips as she thought, "I like to watch movies. As much as the most recent blockbusters are entertaining, I prefer something more classic. Anything with Audrey or Barbara. Wizard of Oz of course! Nothings better than curling up on the floor with a big bowl of freshly popped popcorn and a good movie."

"A movie? That does it for you?"

"No," Rachel countered. "But you're putting pressure on me which makes it hard to think. But you don't need to experience a major adrenaline rush to have fun. I experience that kind of rush whenever I perform, its nice to relax during my free time. Now, Noah, what do you do to have fun?"

"Be a badass"

She laughed softly, "That's who you are, not what you do for fun."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's nice to know you think I'm a badass but that's my answer and I'm stickin' with it."

With a shake of her head, she rolled her eyes once more and rested her head on the palm of her hand. "Do you think we have a chance at Regionals?"

"We have it this year."

"We have to have it, you mean."

"No, we got it this year." Puck said with certainty. "Vocal Adrenaline won't know what happened."

"They have Sunshine," Rachel looked away. She knew that the fact that Sunshine was singing with their competition was her fault. She had gotten jealous and allowed her insecurities to take over. She still felt bad for that and have tried to make up for it ever since.

"Sunshine is no Rachel Berry."

**A/N: **here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. I'm gonna try to post faster I swear. School has gotten in the way. Please review! I love to read what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **_Hearts' Fire_

Rachel laid within her sheets and stared up at her ceiling with her big brown eyes. It was just before six a.m. on the day of Regionals. A nervous knot sat in the pit of her stomach and she tried everything to get rid of it. It wasn't good to be feeling like this so close to competition, not for her anyway. The doubts did not need to be inside her head, not now. Not ever. She just needed to focus and make sure everything that the club needed was in order. With a long and drawn out sigh, Rachel carefully rolled out of bed. She made her way down the stairs and grabbed the ingredients for her usual morning protein shake.

"Morning, honey." Her father declared as he kissed her forehead before her grabbed the coffee and poured himself a cup. "Ready to win today?" He asked happily.

Rachel nodded, "Are you or daddy going to be there?"

"I'm sorry honey, but we both have to work," He explained. "But you we want to be there for you."

"I know," Rachel smiled as she blended her shake together. She poured it into a tall glass and took a small sip. "Its the thought that counts." She walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Then, swiftly, she sped back up the stairs to her room.

After an hour on the elliptical, Rachel was soon dressed and ready. She had said goodbye to her father was he went to work and as she was packing up everything she need, she heard a car horn being honked. Her brow rose before she made her way to the front window and looked outside. She saw Puck in his truck, waving at her to hurry up. With a shake of her head, since she didn't expect to see Puck before arriving to McKinley, she grabbed her bag and her dress before she walked out of her home. "I didn't ask for a ride."

"Just say thank you."

Rachel slipped into the passenger seat and gently laid her things in her lap. "Thank you, Noah."

"Yeah, yeah."

The two made their way to the high school where they found the club bus waiting for them. Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Pillsberry stood outside of it as they ushered the other students inside the vehicle. Puck and Rachel got of the truck and made their way towards the bus. They stepped on and were greeted by a small chorus of cheers. Rachel smiled as she felt a small burst of confidence rush through her. The nerves she had before seemed disappear from knowing that she had a group of people standing behind her, with her. A team working towards the same goal. She sat down behind the seat that Kurt and Mercedes resided and Puck sat down beside her. She ignored the looks both the club divas gave her and turned her gaze out the window.

"Whose ready to go to Regionals?" Will declared with a soft chuckle.

The group yelled and cheered once more while the bus roared into life. Along with the others, Rachel sang and laugh as the ride went by. She danced a little in her sear to the beat that Mike, Finn, Sam, Artie and Puck made. Every so often, with a turn or a bump, Rachel found her small frame running into Puck's rather large one. She blushed every single time but Puck didn't seem to notice or mind. The bus pulled up to the theater where the Ohio Regionals were held and as the bus stopped, silence fell over the group. "Alright guys, lets go!" Mr. Schue said as he clapped out of excitement.

The students clapped along but it wasn't as happy as they were before. Rachel knew that reality and memories of last year were settling in each of the other members minds and she that they couldn't go on like this. They shouldn't be doubting themselves. They needed to have the confidence put back in them. Quickly, they shuffled out of the bus and were greeted by Ms. Fabray. Quinn hugged her mom and Rachel couldn't help but to feel a little jealous. She knew she was never going to get that with her mother, especially now that she knew Shelby had adopted a baby. "I've already got you guys signed it, just need Mr. Schuester's signature. You're going last this time." Ms. Fabray smiled but only got solemn looks in return.

"Hey," Rachel spoke up and pushed her way until she stood before the whole group. "We're going to place this thing this year. We're better than we were last year. I know you're all worried, I am too, but we're more of a team now. This year, we didn't have as many distractions and we have new members who have brought so much to this club," She said firmly as she watched a few expressions lighten. "Like Mercedes said that the start of term, we're family and no matter the outcome, we'll still be a family."

Mercedes nodded and stood beside Rachel, "She's right. This is our year."

The glee member nodded in agreement, the life coming back to their little ensemble. Rachel and Mercedes turned, arms linked, only to stop to see the family blue and black jackets of Vocal Adrenaline, with Sunshine in the lead being escorted by Jesse. Rachel frowned as their competition turned to face them. "Ready to lose again this year, No Directions?" Giselle, the former leading lady of the group, asked with a devious smirk.

Rachel and Mercedes took a step forward, the other glee clubbers followed quickly behind. "Did you hear something, Mercedes?" Rachel asked as she looked to the girl beside her, flicking her brown curls off her shoulder for dramatic effect. "Sounds like the annoying buzzing sound of soon-to-be former reigning champs. But it couldn't be since I only see second rate performers standing before me."

"Its really rather pathetic" Mercedes agreed.

"What's pathetic," Kurt added, "was the outfit choices. The Eighties may be coming back Ladies and Gentlemen, but you have on should be burned."

"I got a lighter, I can torch 'em up now," Puck smirked as he suddenly appeared by Rachel's other side. She watched, in satisfactory, as Jesse frowned and glared at Noah.

"Vocal Adrenaline," A soprano voice boomed behind the elite group forcing them to part. Rachel's eyes fell on the form of Shelby Corcoran and she swallowed hard. Shelby hadn't changed at all since the last time Rachel had seen her. The only difference was the fact that Shelby was now carrying a small, one year old girl with soft blond curls. Shelby's eyes met Rachel's for a moment before she glared at her team. "Get to your dressing room, we're performing first."

"You're their coach again?" Rachel blurted out.

"Someone thought it was best for the team that I return for Regionals and Nationals." Shelby explained as she shifted the little girl in her arms. The girl giggled in response.

"If you even place for Nationals," Rachel replied coldly before she turned back to her group. "Let's go." She ordered before she pushed past Vocal Adrenaline and made her way to the room that was set aside for New Directions.

The group changed into their costumes and got ready while Rachel stared out the window. She was waiting for VA to go on so she could access their performance. There was no way they were going to beat New Directions this year. Not with the New Directions song choices, vocals, dance ability - it was slightly better since Mike and Brittany took the time to help make sure that everyone got the moves in the choreography right - and the fact that VA put no life into their songs they sang. There was no heart and that was going to set New Directions apart from the rest. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Ms. Fabray asked as she placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Quinnie told me that lady who talked too, the coach of that other team, was your mom."

Rachel took a deep breath, "I'm fine. And yes, she is my biological mother, but she gave me up."

"Like Quinn and Puck did?"

Rachel shook her head, "No. She was only a surrogate for my dads. I doubt that Quinn or Puck would try to enter Beth's life and then change their minds once Beth starts to get to know them."

Ms. Fabray frowned, "Well, obviously its her loss. Don't let her actions get you down. Mother's choices sometimes aren't the best. You just need to focus on winning right now. Your team needs you." Rachel felt as Ms. Fabray's hand gave her shoulder a squeeze before she allowed it to drop off all together. The older woman back away and left Rachel alone with her thoughts. Rachel knew she was right, this wasn't the time or the place to all her hurt feeling get in the way of the task at hand.

Slowly, she took a seat on one of the couches, smoothed out the skirt of her dress and turned her attention to the television that hung above their heads on the stand. The program announcer came on stage and introduced Vocal Adrenaline. She watched as the audience became silent until the auditorium exploded with music. It seemed that this year, the rival group went with a Beatles mosaic this year. Their harmonies were flawless, though they lacked Jesse's ability to capture the crowd. Sunshine was amazing but Rachel could see that the group had sucked the life, the heart out of her voice. Rachel could tell that she wasn't having fun.

Rachel leaned forward, her elbows rest on her thighs when her chin rested on her palm. She felt the cushion she sat on rise and fall only slightly when Puck sat down next to her. He was still fiddling with the tie that all the boys had to wear, grumbling to himself about it. With a roll of her eyes, Rachel reached over and carefully removed his hands from the bit of fabric. Her nimble fingers tied it quickly and tightly until it rested snugly around his neck, "There."

He glanced down at the bit of red cloth before he turned to look at Rachel, "Thanks Berry. How are they doing?"

"Impeccable. Going to be hard to beat this year."

"We got it."

"How can you be so sure?" Rachel sighed, "We thought we had it last year and we came in last."

"The judges were nimrods, you know Sue was one of them."

Rachel shook her head, "I don't want to lose. I'm tired of it." And with that, she stood up and made her way out of the dressing room. A walk would do her some good, clear her mind for a bit.

She turned down the hallway to hear the audience burst into a loud applause. She cringed at the sound of it. Those people enjoyed what they had just seen and she knew that Vocal Adrenaline was enjoying. A door a few paces down from her, opened and the group came cheering out. They passed her with glares until Rachel's eyes fell on the small Philippine girl. She graced Sunshine with a small, gracious smile, "You did great. You've really have grown since the last time we've seen each other."

"This morning?" Sunshine asked in a confused fashion.

"No, I meant at McKinley," Rachel quickly explained. "I was awful to you and I hope you can forgive me because I am sincerely sorry. I just hope you had fun today."

Sunshine's smile faltered slightly, before she slowly nodded. "Thank you." And with that the shorter girl moved past Rachel and followed her group to their own dressing room.

Rachel slowly made her way back to the New Directions, not really wanting to see what the other group was like. She looked at every one before her and took a deep breath.

"You guys are on in five minutes" One of the stage hands declared as he peeked his head into their room.

Rachel gave a swift nod, show time.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews, they really do mean a lot! Please keep them coming, and don't be afraid to ask questions. I'll be happy to answer them. Again, sadly, I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. So all the characters belong to him.


End file.
